1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image delivery apparatus, an image delivery system, an image delivery method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system that delivers a real-time image (video) shot under desired conditions for shooting to an image reproducing apparatus by allowing a user to control a camera in a remote place via a network is known. Here, if the system is used by a plurality of users, the control right is granted only to a single user. Thus, while a user having the control right can check a desired image, a user having no control right may not be able to check a desired image.
Therefore, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-191411, a system that delivers images desired by each user to a plurality of image reproducing apparatuses regardless of the control right of camera by performing image processing of a partial image of a wide-angle image shot is proposed.